A New Life
by Moonpeach87
Summary: Sequel to Lover's Struggles. Ryu and Chun Li start their new lives together but encounter enemies along the way. Last Chapter added!
1. Prologue

**Majority of the character this in story are property of Capcom…others are mine.**

Prologue

Chun Li and Ryu were happy as ever. They were together and they had just started their own family (unexpectedly.) Their baby, Darien, was strong and healthy and his parents loved him so much. There was only one thing that would make this family complete…Chun Li and Ryu wanted to get married. She had the engagement ring but the date was not set. After long and hard planning, they set a date, December 12th. Chun Li loved the cold months and Ryu did not mind the date just as long as they were getting married.

Unbeknownst to the happy family, an evil scheme was being plot against them…


	2. Double Ceremonies

Chapter 1: Double Ceremonies

Ryu and Chun Li had bought a large house on a hill overlooking the city of Hong Kong and the ocean. They chose to have two houses, one in Japan and one in Hong Kong. They mostly stayed in Hong Kong because Chun Li's headquarters for Interpol were there and her father's dojo was near by. On the side of the house was a small dojo, so the two lovers could spar without breaking anything in the house and they could continue their training. One Saturday morning, Chun Li was feeding Darien and she noticed something in his mouth.

"Ryu," Chun Li said excitedly, "I think the baby has his first tooth!"

"What did you say babe?" Ryu said from another room

"I said, I think the baby's first tooth is growing in!"

Ryu came into the kitchen and confirmed that the baby was growing a tooth.

"Hey, he does!" Ryu picked up baby Darien kissed him on the forehead and set him back down in his high chair.

"How cute, doesn't the mother get a kiss too?"

"Of course" Ryu picked up Chun Li and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Hey, did you eat with the baby?" Ryu asked

"No," Chun Li replied

"How about we go out for lunch? We can go to your favorite place"

"OO yes," Chun Li gave Ryu another kiss, "I'll go get ready, watch the baby k?"

At the restaurant…

"MMM, I love this place!" Chun Li said as she took another bite of her food.

Ryu enjoyed seeing Chun Li happy,

"So… three months until our big day" Ryu said

"I know, I'm excited…I can imagine it now…" Chun Li dazed off and then remembered that Ken and Eliza were engaged as well and that their wedding was very soon too. "Hey, we should call Ken and Eliza and see when their wedding is."

"Yah, where is your cell phone, I'll give them a call."

Chun Li got the cell phone out of her purse and handed it to Ryu who called Ken's cell phone.

"Hello Eliza" Ryu said

"_Hi_ _Ryu! How are you and how is the family_," Eliza asked cheerfully

"We are all good thanks, how's the baby coming along?

"_Fine, just two more months to go_"

"Chun Li and I decided to call you because we finally set a wedding date"

"_Really? Ken and I have too! When is it going to be_"

"This December, December 12th."

"_Are you joking? That is a freaky coincidence_"

Ryu and Chun Li looked at each other confused.

"Why is that freaky, Eliza?"

"_That is the date that Ken and I had set for our wedding_!"

"WHAT!? No way! What are we going to do?

"_Let me go get Ken and we will call you back ok Ryu?"_

"Ok bye." Ryu closed the cell phone.

"What was that all about?" Chun Li asked holding Darien as he was falling asleep.

"Their wedding date is the same as ours!" Ryu told Chun Li

"What? O no, what are we going to do?" Chun Li said

"I don't know"

"Well, first, lets get back home. I don't want Darien to wake up"

The couple left the restaurant with their baby and headed to their SUV

"Ryu, I have an idea about the wedding…" Chun Li started to say

Later, back their house…

The phone rang and Chun Li answered it.

"Hello…Hi Ken…Yah, Ryu told me…you really think so? Wait a sec, let me put you on the speaker phone so Ryu can hear you too" Chun Li pressed the button. "Ok Ken, go ahead with your idea."

_"Well, Eliza and I thought, since we both have our weddings on the same day, that we could have a double wedding.."_

"Hey, Chun Li had the same idea," Ryu said

"_So you guys wanna do it? We need to start planning now of course, we only have 3 months." Ken said_

"I think it's a great idea!" Chun Li said delighted

"Yah, me too." Ryu said

_"Alright then, this is gunna be so cool buddy…"_ Ken started to say but Chun Li cut him off,

"Hey wait a sec…Where is the wedding gunna take place then?"

"Oh, yah…Ken, what do you think? Ryu said

"_I already have a place, so you guys could come out here" Ken said_

"Ok then, Ryu and I will leave in two months…just about the time that Eliza will give birth, is that ok?" Chun Li suggested

_"That will be great, I'll tell Eliza, she'll be happy that you guys will be here. C-ya later! Bye."_

"Bye," Chun Li and Ryu said together and then hung up the phone.

"Wow, this is going to be so nice Ryu!" Chun Li said excitedly and kissed him.

He kissed her back and they were all over each other.

"You know, Ryu, Darien is asleep right now…" Chun Li said and winked at Ryu

"Is he now?" Ryu picked up Chun Li and layed her down on the couch. He got on top of her and they started kissing again. Chun Li felt Ryu start to get hard.

"Let's take this upstairs and in the hot tub," Chun Li said

"Even better," Ryu picked up Chun Li again and he rushed to the bathroom.

"Turn it on and I'll be right back," Chun Li said

"Where are you going babe?" Ryu said seductively

"I'm going to check on the baby."

Once Chun Li had got back from checking on Darien, she saw Ryu completely naked waiting for her in the large hot tub they had. Chun Li saw Ryu's masculine and muscular body and she began to take off her clothes giving Ryu a little show.

"Come here, I want you Chun Li" Ryu said impatiently

"Wait a minuet," Chun Li said teasing him

Ryu stood up from the hot tub and he was dripping wet making his body look hotter than ever. He went over to Chun Li and pulled her into the hot tub. They started kissing making Ryu hard again. Chun Li grabbed his shaft and started stroking it. Wanting to pleasure her, Ryu put his hand between her legs. They both felt so good wanting to continue further.

"Ohh," the sound escaped from Chun Li's mouth. "Ryu…Ryu…wait…mmm…"

"What is it?" Ryu said kissing her neck

"I need to do something," she got out of the hot tub

"The baby is fine, you just checked him," Ryu said as she went out of the room

Chun Li came back into the bathroom twirling handcuffs on her finger.

"You were saying?" Chun Li said walking over to Ryu and cuffing him.

Chun Li lead Ryu to the bedroom and she pushed him on the bed facing upwards. She got on top of him and straddled him.

"Mmm Chun Li…" Ryu said as he felt sensations of pleasure as she rocked up and down on him. "Now it's my turn…" Ryu got up and he was out of the handcuffs to Chun Li's surprise.

"How did you…" She began but Ryu pinned her to the mattress and entered her. "O yes…Ryu!"

The couple made love over again for two hours. They felt so good to do it again after constantly taking care of their baby, they had some time to themselves. A cry of the baby was heard and Chun Li and Ryu looked at each other. Chun Li started to get up,

"Let me do it," Ryu said and kissed her on the forehead before he got up to go to the baby.

Outside a dark figure watched Chun Li from a tall tree.

"I shall have you," the dark figure said.


	3. Plans

Chapter 2: Plans

Two months later…

Ryu, Chun Li, and Baby Darien arrived at an airport in San Francisco. They got all of their luggage and they went outside to find Ken waiting for them and a large stretched limo.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you again," Ken said cheerfully

"Hey buddy!" Ryu went to Ken and tried to punch him, but Ken blocked it. They hit fists, their usual tradition when they haven't seen each other for a while.

"And Chun Li…you are still looking hot and I see you lost all of your baby fat," Ken complimented as he hugged her.

"Hehe, thank you Ken and thanks to Ryu who helped me get back in shape."

Darien started cooing seeing all the excitement around him.

"Little Darien, wow, he grew a lot since the last time I saw him," Ken said amazed, "can I hold him?"

Chun Li handed Darien to Ken and the baby started cooing again.

"Ha-ha! I am a natural!" Ken said tickling the baby.

"Ah shut it Ken, lets go" Ryu said as he picked up their luggage.

In the Limo…

"So, how was the flight over here?" Ken asked

"Thankfully it was pretty smooth, considering this was Darien's first flight." Chun Li said

Darien started to cry.

"Aw, what's wrong with the little guy?" Ken asked

"Chun Li, I think he is hungry," Ryu suggested

"I think you are right babe. Hey Ken, do you mind if I breast feed the baby?" Chun Li asked

"Nah, go right ahead"

Ryu punched Ken,

"Ryu! What the heck was that for?" Ken said

"Don't look at my fiancée's boob!" Ryu said

"It's not like I haven't seen them before Ryu!"

Ryu punched Ken again

"Ok Ok, geez!" Ken said rubbing his arm.

Chun Li smiled and Darien began to breast feed.

At the Master's mansion…

Eliza was there to greet all of them as they pulled up in the driveway.

"Ken, you need a shorter front yard…that last twenty minuets was a killer." Ryu said

Chun Li got out of the limo and rushed to Eliza and gave her a big hug.

"Eliza! Hey girl! I missed you!" Chun Li said

"Missed you too…I can see all your baby fat is gone, you and Ryu must have been _really_ busy to work all that off," Eliza winked at Chun Li

"Ha-ha, you know it"

Ryu, who was holding sleeping Darien, walked over to Chun Li and Eliza.

"Oh, is that Darien!? He grew so much!" Eliza said

"Yah, he is going to be super strong like his dad," Ryu added smiling

"You mean strong like Uncle Ken," Ken added

"Aren't you due any day now Eliza?" Chun Li asked

"Yes, I'm so frightened, yet I am excited"

"Well believe me, the pain is worth it"

After they settled in, everyone went to the dining room. The cooks had prepared a fancy dinner with all kinds of exotic foods that would make anyone drool. Ryu scarffed down a lot of food, he always loved the meals he ate whenever he was a guest at Ken's house. Afterwards, when, dessert came, the topic of discussion lead to wedding plans.

"So, we have a month and I need a wedding dress," Chun Li said

"I do too Chun Li, my personal trainer said that after I have my baby, he'll help me trim down in time for the wedding," Eliza said, "how about tomorrow, you and I will go to a shop to try and help you find the perfect wedding dress!?

"Oh perfect, I can't wait!" Chun Li said excitedly, "You know what Eliza, Ryu is going to be in an all white tux, I thought that, that would be a nice color considering his gi was white, so I kind of put two and two together ya know?"

"That sounds…mmph," Eliza grunted and put her hand on her stomach.

"Eliza are you…?" Chun Li pointed at her belly

"Mm hmm…" Eliza let out a cry of pain.

"Guys! It's time!" Chun Li yelled

Ken stared to panic and he ran to Eliza picking her up. Upon carrying Eliza, Ken got his car keys and told Chun Li and Ryu to go with him to the hospital. He left out the door.

"Ryu, I'll stay and watch the baby," Chun Li said

"No, you go and I'll stay, you have been through this before and you can even help her out," Ryu said.

"Ok, I'll call you," Chun Li kissed Ryu goodbye.

Later…

Eliza was happy to have Ken and Chun Li with her in the delivery room. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

"What's his name?" Chun Li asked

"Mel," Ken replied

Back at the mansion…

Chun Li was taken back to the mansion and she decided to go to sleep for the night because she had a long and exhausting day. Chun Li went to the room where she was staying and when she opened the door, she saw Ryu asleep, sitting up in his bed, holding Darien. Chun Li thought that this was so cute and she pulled out her digital camera and took a picture. The flash woke Ryu up.

"Hey…" Ryu said quietly, "did Eliza have the baby, is everything ok?"

"Yah, they had a baby boy and they named him Mel." Chun Li replied

"Looks like Darien will have someone to play with."

"Mmm hmm…here, let me take him," Chun Li picked up Darien carefully so she wouldn't wake him up and placed him in a crib that Ken had specially got for them, "I'm so tired!"

"Me two, common, let's get some rest," Ryu said

"I need to make a phone call first," Chun Li went out of the room and dialed Cammy's number. As it rang, Chun Li thought, "If it is 2:18 am here, then it should be 10:18 where Cammy is."

"_Hello?"_ a voice said

"Hey Cammy, it's me Chun Li."

"Oh, hey, what's up? How was the flight and how is my nephew doing?" Cammy asked

"It was fine and I'm sure Darien misses you, but look, I called because Eliza had her baby and she was going to help me find a wedding dress but she cannot now, so…can you help me?"

"Sure, I just need to get some time off of work and I'll try to leave as soon as possible"

"And don't worry about where you will stay, I already talked with Ken and he said it would be fine if you stayed here."

"Really? Wow, I can't wait!" Cammy said excitedly, "Hey I've got to go, but I'll call you tomorrow ok?

"Ok then, love you, bye

"Give my love to the others, bye bye."

Chun Li hung up with Cammy and she went back into the room to find Ryu still awake waiting for her. She crawled into bed with him and they snuggled up to each other because it was cold out.

"Goodnight love," Ryu said

"Night," Chun Li kissed Ryu on the forehead and dug her head into Ryu chest for comfort and they both fell fast asleep.

The next morning…

The next morning Chun Li woke up because the baby was crying. She got out of bed and picked him up from his crib. She started to sing to the baby in Chinese which in turn calmed him. Chun Li was so concentrated on the Darien that she didn't even notice Ryu was not there. She saw a note on the bed, went over to it and read,

"_Good Morning Chun,_

_I went to go see Eliza in the hospital. I didn't want to wake you because I knew you were very tired from last night. Be back soon, love you and the baby._

_Ryu"_

After reading the note, Chun Li took the baby and she went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mademoiselle Xiang and good morning to you little one," one of the servants said(he was French)

"Good morning François, what's for breakfast?" Chun Li asked

"Mon favorit, crepe!"

"I've never tried that before, is it really that good?"

"Oui, it is ze best!" (For those of you who do not speak French, ouiyes.)

"Ok then, let me have it"

Darien started to cry again and Chun Li knew that he was hungry too.

"Ma-ma," Darien said crying

"Ok my baby," Chun Li said as the baby started to breast feed.

After breakfast, Chun Li decided to take a walk in the large garden around Ken's house. She got a hat for her and Darien and she went outside. The sun was shining and it was a bit cold out but she liked it. Chun Li walked over to a bench, with the baby asleep in her arms, which was beside a large water fountain. She looked down at the baby for a moment and saw something move quickly from the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw nothing.

"_Must be my imagination, maybe jetlag_," Chun Li thought

Chun Li continued to enjoy her surroundings. She looked at the water fountain and saw a figure through the water, a figure she never wanted to see in her life ever again. She blinked and the figure was gone.

"_Must be my imagination again, it couldn't be him…could it?_"

Feeling frightened for Darien, Chun Li hurried back to the house. Chun Li saw Ken's car pull up to the house and saw Ryu and Ken get out. She carefully ran to them, with Darien still sleeping in her arms.

"Hey, morning Chun Li," Ken said when he saw her

"Morning guys," She replied. Chun Li hugged Ryu as if she was scared.

"Are you ok Chun? You are shaking…here, let me take the baby" Ryu said

"I'm fine, just happy you guys are back. How is Eliza doing?"

"She's fine. The doctor said she can come home tomorrow with the baby." Ken said

Ken walked inside and Ryu was about to follow him but he saw Chun Li in a daze.

"Hey, are you sure you are alright?" Ryu said concerned

Chun Li shook her head and they walked inside.

"_It couldn't have been him…it was only my imagination,_" Chun Li thought to herself.

Later that evening…

Chun Li heard her cell phone ring and she picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Hey Hun, it's me, I've got a flight out there and I am leaving tonight, so I should be there tomorrow," Cammy said excitedly

"Alright! I can't wait until you get here!"

"I just called to tell you that. I have to pack, I'll call you later to tell you my flight number and all that stuff ok?"

"ok, talk to you later, bye"

"bye"

Chun Li went to the living room and saw that Ryu and Ken were not there. She asked one of the servants and they told her that the guys were in the dojo that Ken had built to replicate the one he trained in back in Japan. She walked out to the dojo.

"Ha Ryu, I see being a father has not made you a weaker fighter," Ken said after he got roundhouse kicked by Ryu

"Not at all, it has made me better…possibly better than you,"

Ken charged at Ryu

"SHORUKEN!!!" Ken shouted as he attacked Ryu. Ryu was hit and was thrown into the air.

"Ok Ken, you asked for it," Ryu said as he started to gain a purple-ish glow.

Chun Li saw from the side what Ryu was going to do. _"Oh no, not that,"_ she thought as she went inside the dojo. Ryu's eyes turned a bit red as he was going into his _Satsui no Hadou _state.

"Shun Goku Satsu," Ryu said as he started to attack Ken,

"RYU NOO!" Chun Li said as she ran in front of Ken

Ryu got one inch from her face and stopped. He was breathing hard and was sweating. He started to collapse on the floor but Chun Li caught him.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I can't control it," Ryu said

"It's ok, you are fine now," Chun Li said

"I was not afraid at all, I could have taken him on," Ken said

Chun Li and Ryu laughed at Ken

"I could! I'll show you next time," Ken continued. "But for now, I guess we can go in for the night. Nice match Ryu,"

"Same to you Ken"

All three walked inside and Chun Li and Ryu went to their room.

"I need a shower," Ryu said. He went to the crib to go see Darien but he was not there. "Hey Chun, where is the baby?"

"In the crib sleeping,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that is where I left him"

"He's not here"

"WHAT?" A hot flash was sent all over Chun Li's body and she began to feel weak. "where is he, where is here?" she started to panic

"Don't panic, I'm sure he's here somwhere, are you sure you left him here?" Ryu said

"Yes, I'm sure,"

"I'll go get Ken,"

A second later Ryu and Ken came back to the room and they all started searching for Darien. Chun Li started to cry thinking of the figure she saw earlier and how he might have taken her baby.

"I found him!" Ken said in the next room

Chun Li and Ryu ran to Ken and saw that Darien was sound asleep on the bed.

"Chun Li ran to Darien and carefully picked him up trying not to wake him

"How did he get over here, I left him in the crib, I left him in the crib," Chun Li said as she started crying more. Ryu put his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Maybe he crawled over here," Ken suggested

"But how? He can't even get out of his crib by himslef," Chun Li said calming down

"Who knows Chun, maybe he did. He could be a super baby…like his father," Ryu said smiling

"Ryu , please don't joke about this, this is serious!" Chun Li started to get angry

"Hey lighten up a bit Chun Li, he was only joking," Ken said

"No, you lighten up Ken. It wasn't your baby who was almost lost. Do you know what I just went through? I can't believe you two," Chun Li left the room with the baby in her arms.

Ken and Ryu looked at each other.

"Dude, I was only trying to help," Ken said

"I know, she's been acting a little bit strange since we got back this morning. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Well, we better go apologize,"

"Yah…"

In the next room Chun Li was crying on the bed and Darien was in his crib asleep.

_"It couldn't have been him, it just couldn't. he's dead, he's dead. The baby just crawled over there, yah, that's what happened, he crawled over there,"_ Chun Li thought

The door opened and Chun Li sprang to her feet in her fighting stance.

"_It's him, he's coming back for me…"_

Ryu and Ken walked in and saw Chun Li ready to fight an intruder.

"Whoa, Chun Li, it's us," Ryu said

Chun Li ran to Ryu and dug her head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ryu, I was so scared," Chun Li cried

"Its ok babe, I understand, I should have been more understsanding, I love you," Ryu said

"I'm sorry too, Chun Li," Ken added

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what came over me to get so angry."

"Just rest for the night and you'll be fine," Ken suggested

"Yah, can you watch Darien for a while? You need practice anyways." Ryu asked

"Sure," Ken picked up Darien and he left the room

"Ryu I don't know about that…" Chun Li started to say

"Chun Li, common, it's ok…look you need to relax, you have been a nervous wreck the whole day and I don't know why, but I am going to help you relax." Ryu picked Chun Li up and put her over his shoulder.

"Ryu, what are you doing?" Chun Li asked confused

"Helping you relax. We are going to take a shower together, whether you want to or not,"

Chun Li kind of liked the demands he was giving her. Ryu turned on the shower and he undressed himself and Chun Li.

"Get in!" Ryu said pointing to the shower

She did and Ryu got in after her.

"Maybe I should ask you to help me relax more," Chun Li said seductively

Both of them were all wet and Ryu started to kiss her. They both got into the moment and Ryu started to get hard. Chun Li knew where this was going and she didn't mind at all. They started to make love in the shower.

An hour and a half later, Chun Li and Ryu came out of their room refeshed and walked to Ken's room. The two lovers heard their baby giggling from inside the room

"Who's gunna be strong like their uncle?" Ken said hiding his face and then reappearing making Darien laugh.

"You are going to be strong like your Uncle Ken, yes you are, yes you are!"

A cough was heard and Ken quickly stood up.

"Hey guys, how long have you been there?" Ken asked embarassed

"Not long," Chun Li said going over to where Ken and Darien were. "I can see he really liked you, Ken,"

"All the kids love me," Ken said proudly

"Ha, what kids?" Ryu said

"Yah, yah, anyways, Chun Li, Cammy called when you guys were in the shower and she told me everything about the flight and stuff. She'll be here tomorrow around 2:30 p.m. And also, I talked to Eliza and she said that her older sister Jane will help you find wedding dress since she had the baby and can't help you.

"How nice of her. I'm excited for when she comes home. We should have a little welcome party for her. What do you think Ken?" Chun Li said

"Hey, that's a great idea. I'll get started on that now!" Ken said excitedly

At the San Fransisco airport…

"Cammy! It's so good to see you! I missed you!" Chun Li exclaimed

"Me too, it has been too long!" cammy said hugging her, "Where the baby?"

"I left him with Ryu and Ken, but anyways, lets get back to the house!"

At the Masters' Estate…

The limo pulled up with Chun Li and Cammy. Everyone said their hellos and Cammy got settled into her room. Chun Li and Cammy waited for Eliza's sister Jane to arrive so they all could go look for a wedding dress for Chun Li. The three women got along very well and they went to many shops.

"Wow, there is only one more shop left around here. Did we really check all the other ones?"

"Yes, this place is really nice, so I'm sure they will have what you are looking for," Jane said

They all went into the last bridal shop and Chun Li immediately fell in love with the first dress she saw on a manequin.

Oh, I love this one! I must try it on!" Chun Li said

She tried on the wedding dress and it seemed that it was made for her. The dress was all white with a purple sash around her waist. It was sleeveless and the bottom of the dress spread out in every direction with a long train.

"It is so beautiful," Cammy said

"Get this one Chun Li, its so right for you!" Jane exclaimed

"Ok, this is it! I love it!" Chun Li said

"How much is it anyways?" Cammy asked

Jane checked the price and read, " Twelve thousand, eight hundred and eighty-seven dollars!"

"I have the money to pay for it!" Chun Li said proudly, "and, money is not an object!"

"Geez, maybe I should be working at Interpol," Cammy said surprised that Chun Li could afford the dress.

Back at the mansion…

Everone was getting ready for Eliza's coming home party. There were decorations and a big banner saying "Welcome home Eliza and Mel." Ryu, holding Darien, Chun Li, Cammy, Jane, Guile, and Amy (Jane and Guile's daughter) Eliza's parents and Ken's parents were there waiting for Ken to bring Eliza and the newborn baby.

The door opened and the new family walked him.

"Surprise!" they all said

Eliza was so happy to have all her family and friends there to welcome her home. Everyone had a good time at the party and when things settled down everyone went to bed.

Back in Chun Li and Ryu's room…

They were getting ready for bed and Ryu just put the baby to sleep.

"Good night, I love you," Ryu told the Darien

Ryu crawled in bed with Chun Li and they slept together peacefully.

In the middle of the night, Chun Li woke up feeling cold. There was thunder and lightning outside. She saw that Ryu was not in bed and that a large window was open by the baby's crib.

"_Ryu must be crazy, going outside and leaving the baby exposed to cold air,"_ Chun Li thought as she went to the window expecting to see Ryu outside. Chun Li saw a disturbing image,

"_No! It can't be! It's not him,"_

Chun Li saw Ryu on the ground all bloody and the figure was holding Darien.

"Say good bye to your baby Chun Li, you will never see him again! Muahahah!"

"NOOOO!!!!" Chun Li yelled

Someone was shaking Chun Li

"Chun Li, Chun Li! Wake up!" a voice said

"Get away! You evil monster! You can't hurt him!"

"Chun Li! Wake up!"

Chun Li opened her eyes and saw she was in bed with Ryu.

"Ryu?" Chun Li said scared

"You were having a nightmare, its ok now…I'm here for you," Ryu said comforting her

"Oh Ryu, it was horrible," she started to cry

Ryu calmed her and she fell back asleep.

"_What's bothering her? I wish she would tell me…"_ Ryu thought as he went back to sleep


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 3: The Wedding

The day had finally come. Chun Li and Ryu were going to get married. This was the happiest day of their lives, besides giving birth to Darien. Chun Li looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. The purple sash around Chun Li's waist matched the purple headband that Ryu was wearing. The two decided that since Ryu's usual headband color is red and Chun Li's uniform is usually blue, they decided to mix the colors together making purple. It was to signify the joining of the two lovers. Ken and Eliza looked nice too. Eliza lost a lot of the baby fat from when she gave birth to Mel. The wedding took place on a large yacht that Ken's father owned. Every one of their friends and fellow fighters were aboard. The yacht was decorated in American/Chinese/Japanese style, to please everyone.

Chun Li was with Eliza in their room where they were getting ready.

"Eliza, I can't believe we are getting married!!" Chun Li said looking beautiful in her wedding dress.

"I know…wasn't out bachlorette party a blast?" Eliza said

"Yah, it was!"

"I got one of the guy's numbers," Cammy added

"Cammy! You did?" Eliza and Chun Li laughed

"He's my date, did you see him?"

"I knew he looked familiar," Eliza said

Everyone in the wedding hall was waiting for the wedding to start. The music began…

Ken and Ryu walked down the aisle to the podium. Ken was in his black and white tux with a red vest underneath and Ryu wore an all white tux with his signature headband but it was purple.

Little flower girls, including Amy, went down the aisle showering it with rose petals giving the large room a wonderful smell. The bridesmaids, Cammy, Jane, Rose, Anna (Chun Li's friend from Interpol) and Lisa (Eliza's cousin) walked down the aisle with their partners, E. Honda, Guile, Sean, and other two men that the grooms knew. It was time for the brides to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood up; new music began to play (think Pachebel's Canon, classical music)

Eliza walked first, accompanied by her father. She got to the podium where Ken was and they stood together. Now it was Chun Li's turn to walk down the aisle…Fei Long put his arm out for Chun Li to take hold. Out came Chun Li in her large fluffy white wedding dress with a train about five feet long and the veil was carefully wrapped around Chun Li's up styled hair which extended more than the train of her dress which had roses on the end. Everyone was amazed at how beautiful Chun Li looked. Ryu never saw a sight more beautiful than she. As Chun Li and Fei Long walked down the aisle, many pictures were taken of them. Finally Fei Long gave Chun Li to Ryu who was proud to have such a beautiful partner.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…" the man started to speak. Chun Li and Ryu could not take their eyes off of each other; they were so mesmerized by each other that they did not hear or see anyone else in the room except the other. A tear started to fall from Chun Li's eye but Ryu wiped it away. Being so caught up in one another the time flew; it was time to exchange the rings. They did and the last part came…

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce Chun Li and Ryu wife and husband and Ken and Eliza husband and wife. You may kiss your brides"

Everyone got their cameras out and took pictures while the two newly married couples kissed. Sakura cried because she now knew that she lost Ryu to Chun Li forever and decided to end her crush on him. The married couples left down the aisle and into their own separate rooms to prepare for the reception.

"We are married now, I love you Ryu Hoshi

"And I love you Chun Li Xiang (Chun Li didn't want to change her last name)

They passionately kissed.

"Hey wife,"

"Yes husband?"

"How about a quickie?"

"I thought you would never ask!"

At the reception, everyone was having a good time, no mishaps, and no mysterious men. Many pictures were taken. One picture was of Ryu, Chun Li and 9 month old Darien. It was a lovely wedding, the most beautiful anyone had ever seen. The couples had their first dance and first drink of wine. Chun Li and Eliza were ready to throw their bouquet of flowers. All the ladies gathered around in hopes that they will catch the bouquet. When Chun Li and Eliza threw their bouquets Cammy and Anna caught them. Both girls cheered. Ryu and Ken threw the garters from Chun Li and Eliza, Sean and E. Honda caught them. The reception ended a couple hours later.


	5. Missing

Chapter 4: Missing

Everything was perfect now. Ryu and Chun Li were married, they had a beautiful baby boy, and they soon were going to go on their honeymoon. It was two days after the wedding and they were still at Ken's mansion packing up and getting ready to leave back home.

"Thank you Ken, for letting us stay here, I really appreciate it" Chun Li said

"It was no problem, I love you guys! You can stay here any time you like," Ken replied

Eliza walked over to the room where Chun Li and Ken were and she brought baby Mel with her.

"Oh, I'm going to miss this little guy! We definitely have to let Darien and Mel spend summers together. I know they will become great friends," Chun Li said

"Of course…I'm going to miss having you around Chun Li…I really hope one day we can live closer together," Eliza said getting a bit tearing eyed

"I'll miss you too Eliza. Remember that you, Ken and the baby are always welcome at my house."

Ryu walked in carrying Darien.

"There you are," Chun Li said, "all of our stuff is packed, we can go now"

"So will you guys see us off at the airport?" Ryu asked Ken and Eliza

"Of course," they said in unison

At the airport everyone said their goodbyes and Chun Li, the baby, and Ryu headed back to Hong Kong.

Back at the Xiang/Hoshi house

"Ah, home at last. I missed being here." Chun Li said flopping on the couch

"Me too, and I'm sure Darien is glad to be back too"

"I love you Ryu Hoshi,"

"I love you too Chun Li Xiang,"

Darien blurted out the word "love you" which surprised the newly married couple

"Did you hear that Ryu? He said love you, how cute!" Chun Li got up from the couch

"Say it again Darien, love you" Ryu tried tell Darien

"Papa" and other baby noises came from Darien

"Well at least he knows how to say it in the right context Chun"

"Hehe, yah, I think this little guy needs to go to bed." Chun Li picked up Darien and took him to their room and layed him down on the bed. She came back to the living room and saw Ryu lying down on the couch. She decided to lie on top of him.

"You know Ryu, I think we should wait a little bit before we go on our honeymoon, after all, we just got back from America"

"I agree, it was like a vacation in itself."

After the two layed there for a while they decided to go to bed. Chun Li was expecting to see Darien asleep on the bed but he was not there.

"Ryu, I put Darien on the bed and he's not there," Chun Li started to panic a little

"He must have crawled somewhere again, don't panic, he couldn't have gone far."

"Darien! Darien, where are you," Chun Li called out and she went to another room to check if Darien crawled there.

Ryu checked the closet and found him asleep by a pair of soft furry slippers

"Chun Li, he's in here," Ryu called to Chun Li

Ryu picked Darien up and placed him in his crib by their bed.

"Chun Li, I found him, you can stop looking now. Hey Chun Li!"

Chun Li did not answer back, there was total silence in the house.

"Chun Li?" Ryu called out again, but still there was no answer

Ryu went downstairs to check if Chun Li was there but he didn't see her. He checked the every room and couldn't find her.

"_Maybe she went outside…"_ Ryu thought as he walked to the front door. He saw a lamp shade knocked over and the rug all messed up with the front door wide open.

"Chun Li!" Ryu called out again but there was no trace of her. Ryu started to panic, "_Where did she go, was she upset…"_ A thousand possibilities went through Ryu's head. As he was walked back inside he saw claw marks on the outside of the door and some blood on the door knob.

"No," Ryu's head started to spin, "she cant be gone…someone took her…" he started to cry… "Chun Li!!!!" Ryu yelled out and fell to his knees. Thunder and lightning started along with heavy rain. Ryu ran back into the house and immediately called Ken.

Ryu was shaky as he dialed Ken's number. Even though it was one o'clock in the morning in Hong Kong, Ryu knew that there was a 14 hour difference from San Francisco. Ken answered the phone

"_Hello_," Ken said

"Ken, it's me Ryu. Something happened to Chun Li…she's missing," Ryu said all choked up

"_What? When did this happen_?"

In another part of the world…

Chun Li woke up and she had a little headache. "_Where am I? This place does not look familiar…" _Chun Li saw the she was in a large bed wearing fine, silk pajamas.

"_What the…I cant remember anything…I was looking for Darien and then I can't remember anything after that."_

She heard the door open and Chun Li's heart sank when she saw who it was.

"Vega! You…you did this to me!" Chun Li tried to get up but saw that she was tied down.

"Don't worry my fair lady, I won't hurt you…the last encounter we had was merely not my fault…I was under Bison's influence…" Vega said but Chun Li cut him off

"How dare you take me away from my family! It was you, I did see you in Ken's garden, I knew I was not seeing things! You are a horrible person"

"Oh, yes, you did see me, I hoped you did, and as for being horrible, I think not…you see…take your friend Cammy for example"

"What about Cammy? Did you kidnap her too?"

"No…you see, Cammy does not remember how she was delivered to the British people, but I do. I took her there myself and left her because she was too beautiful of a creature to be destroyed. I am really not all that bad my fairest, as you will learn too see."

"Learn to see? I need to get back to my family where I belong," Chun Li said angered

"Forget about them…you are where you belong…here with me. You will be happier here. I live quite a wealthy life you know and one day you will be my queen,"

"No! You can't keep me here, you are mad, mad! Let me go!"

"I will let you go soon enough, once I trust you. You will be able to roam my castle and do as you wish only and only if I trust you…" Vega left the room

"Oh Ryu…help me!" Chun Li started to cry.

In Hong Kong…

"I got here as soon as I could," Ken said as Ryu opened the door

"Thanks, look at the door. See the claw marks? There was some blood on the door knob but I wiped it off," Ryu said showing Ken the marks

"Who do you think would want to kidnap Chun Li?"

"I don't know…it could have been someone who had a vendetta against her since she works at Interpol."

"There could be thousands of possibilities then,"

A taxi pulled up in front the house. A woman with long blond hair in two braids with a large red trench coat stepped out.

"That must be Cammy, I called her and told her too," Ryu said to Ken

Cammy walked up to the two shotokan fighters.

" Sorry it took me so long Ryu, I had some trouble along the way," Cammy said

"It's fine, look Cammy, I called you here because I need you to watch Darien if Ken and I have to go away. Chun Li could be anywhere, she could even be…," Ryu started to choke up

"We will find her Ryu, I put that on my life," Ken said to assure him.

"Well, do you have any leads?" Cammy asked

"Just these marks on the door and there was blood on the door knob," Ryu said

"Hmm…well, that doesn't help much, we have all got to sit down and think"

The three fighters went inside to try and brainstorm.

In Barcelona, Spain…

Vega walked in Chun Li's room holding a tray of delicious breakfast foods. He opened the blinds to the window which made Chun Li close her eyes so she could adjust to the light.

"I brought you some food, Fairest," Vega said

"I don't want any! You probably poisoned it," Chun Li retorted

"How dare you say such things, I would never poison someone who is as beautiful as you,"

Chun Li stayed quiet and listened what Vega had to say

"Please Ms Xiang,"

"Mrs. Xiang," Chun Li interrupted

"Mrs. Xiang…I will not hurt you. As I said before, our quarrel was not my choice, I was under Bison's influence. I am not the man I was in your apartment,"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I have been watching you and I have seen how you have grown into a lovely woman who had family qualities…to be honest, I want you as my life partner. You should be honored that I chose you. There are many women here in Spain that would love to marry me…"

"Spain? I am in Spain?" Chun Li said surprised

"Yes, I think I have said enough, eat your breakfast,"

"How can I? I am tied down?"

"Well, I will untie you, but if you try anything, there are guards everywhere and they report everything you do and convey it to me.

Chun Li knew she could not do anything to escape, so she complied.

"I won't try to run or fight you Vega…"

"Very good," Vega untied the ropes.

Chun Li rubbed her skin where the ropes were and she sat up.

"Please eat Fairest, you need your strength," Vega said handing her the tray of food.

She reluctantly took the tray and began eating. To her surprise, the food was actually good. She began to cry as she was eating.

"Tears do not suit you Fairest…" Vega tried to wipe off Chun Li's tears but she thought he was going to attack her so she backed away. "I told you, I am not going to hurt you, as long as you are good here, nothing will happen to your family"

"My family? Don't you dare hurt them…" Chun started to say but Vega cut her off

"I will not harm your family, if you are good here!"

"Do I have your word?" she asked

"You have my word as a Spaniard," Vega proclaimed.

Chun Li feared for Ryu and Darien and she knew she was powerless as long as Vega held her captive. "_How am I ever going to get out of here?"_ she thought.

"I shall return later," Vega got up, "until then…if you need anything, press this button and my guards will tend to you." Vega walked out of the room and closed the doors behind him.

Chun Li got off the bed and tried to see if the door was unlocked.

"Damn!" she said feeling that they were locked. She went over to the window only to see she was very high from ocean which the castle was by. There were no ways of communication in the room except the speaker that would communicate her to the guards. Chun Li felt as if she was defeated.

Several hours later…

Chun Li was still locked in the room. To keep in shape, she imagined that she was back in the dojo by her house sparring with Ryu. She kicked, flipped, punched, and practiced until she could practice no more. She heard the door unlock…Vega walked in,

"Good evening Fairest…" Vega said

"Please stop calling me Fairest, Chun Li is fine,"

"Excuse me, Chun Li, I was wondering if you would accompany me for a walk in my castle,"

Chun Li did not want to go anywhere with him but she knew if she stayed in her room any longer, she would go mad.

"Alright…" Chun Li walked over to him and they started walking.

"I hope you like my castle, it was built in the 1600s."

As much as she didn't want to admit it Chun Li knew that it was beautiful.

"It's very nice,"

"I would like to share this castle with you one day, if you'll have me,"

"I already have a family and a home, two homes to be exact," Chun Li retorted

"You will learn to love me, Chun Li…" There was a silence.

Chun Li stopped and saw a painting of a beautiful Spanish maiden.

"Who is this?" she asked

"Ah, this is my mother, God rest her soul. This was painted of her many years ago, I cherish it very much."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She…died. She was murdered by my step father."

"I know how it feels to have a parent murdered."

"I know…your father was murdered by Bison. My mother was not with my father and she remarried for financial security. One night, my mother came home late which caused an argument with my step father. He felt that my mother did not respect him, so he killed her. I witnessed the whole event and I was so angered that I attacked him. Seeing my mother's lifeless body made me feel so angered, sad, and revengeful. I killed my step father."

Chun Li saw Vega in a different perspective now. She saw something that they had in common and she did not hate him as much anymore.

"I'm sorry about your mother, I truly am…" Chun Li said sympathetically

"Thank you," he tried to hug her but she stepped away. Seeing this, Vega quickly changed the subject. "How about dinner?"

Hong Kong…

Three weeks had passed since Chun Li's disappearance. Ryu was still upset and the only thing that calmed him down was his baby son Darien. Eliza had come with baby Mel to help Ryu out in anyway she could. Ryu, Ken, and Cammy could not pick up any traces from Chun Li. Even baby Darien was not him self, he had to breast feed from Eliza so there wouldn't be too much of a change in food for him. Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Cammy, and the two babies were all at the table eating dinner.

Ryu did not have an appetite.

"Ryu, common buddy, you have to eat, you need your strength," Ken said

"I'm not hungry…its not the same without Chun Li…where is she…who has her…they could be doing anything to her and I am just sitting here doing nothing about it." Ryu said getting angry

"We've been trying for the past three weeks, something will come up. I've got all my men searching all over the world," Ken said to try and calm his angry friend

"Please, keep your voices down, you don't want to scare the children, " Eliza said

"I'm sorry, I can't help but think what her abductors might be doing to her, if she's even still alive…" Ryu started to cry. Yes, the toughest man in the world, who scarred the giant Sagat and killed Akuma, was crying. He felt powerless.

There was a knock at the door. Ryu got up, wiped away his tears and he answered the door

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"I have come to talk to you about Chun Li…"

Ryu roughly pulled her inside and shut the door.

"Can we talk in private?" Rose asked

Ryu lead her to another room in the house.

"Ok, what do you know about Chun Li? Do you know where she is?" Ryu asked impatiently

"I'm sorry, I do not know where she is but for the past three weeks I have been sensing something, almost like a distress call."

"Chun Li has been missing for three weeks…"

"I knew it was her, but I had to make sure I was not mistaken. My cards revealed to me that she was in need and she was somewhere close to Italy, maybe even Spain. She is unhurt, but needs you very much.

"What else do you know?"

"That is all…nothing else has been revealed to me. I hope this helps you Ryu, please find her."

"Thank you Rose…" Ryu said but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ryu, are you in there," Ken opened the door, "I heard you talking to someone…"

"It was Rose, she…" Ryu looked around the room and he did not see Rose anywhere, "she was just here a moment ago"

"Who?" Ken asked

"Rose,"

"You mean the fortune teller lady?"

"She told me something about Chun Li,"

"What!? Come back to the table, we should all hear this."

Ken and Ryu walked back into the dining room. He told the others about his encounter with Rose and the information she had given him.

"Wait, did you say Italy or maybe even Spain?" Cammy interrupted, Cammy got up from the table, " Ryu, Ken follow me, I think I just got our lead"

Cammy lead them to the front door, she opened it,

"Look at these claw marks…" she said

"What about them?" Ken asked

"There are three parallel lines…who had long claws when he used to fight?"

"Vega…" Ryu said

"Rose said that she sensed Chun Li from somewhere near Italy or Spain," Cammy continued, "Ken, where did you fight Vega years ago in the cage?"

"Barcelona, Spain" Ken replied

"I thought Vega was dead…Chun Li killed him after she fought him in her apartment. She said that he fell out." Ryu said

"What if Vega didn't die?" Cammy said

"If Vega is still alive then…the three claw marks, the distress call…they all make sense now…" Ryu said hitting himself on the head.

"If Vega has Chun Li, then they must be in Barcelona, Spain!" Ken said

Ryu, Ken, and Cammy ran back inside and Ryu and Ken prepared to leave.

In Barcelona…

Chun Li learned to kind of like Vega, he wasn't all that bad. He trusted Chun Li more and more as time went on. She was free to roam the castle whenever she wanted. It was three in the morning and Chun Li decided to try and call Ryu. Whenever she walked around Vega's castle, she memorized where everything was so one day she could hopefully escape from there. Chun Li slipped out of her room unnoticed by the guards who weren't paying attention to her room. Be careful not to make any noise, she walked into a room that had a telephone. She crawled under the desk and called her house. It rang…

"_Common, pick up_," Chun Li thought.

"Hello,"

"Hello, Ryu?" Chun Li said

"No this is Cammy, "

"Cammy!, It's me Chun Li. I'm in Vega's castle and I am being held as his prisoner. Where is Ryu?"

"Chun Li! Oh, my god. I'm so happy to hear from you. Are you alright? Ryu and Ken are look…" The phone went dead.

"Hello? Cammy, are you there" Chun Li said

Chun Li heard footsteps getting closer to the desk.

"_Oh no…he caught me,"_ she thought

She heard a loud bang and Vega flipped over to the other side of the desk.

"I thought I could trust you Chun Li, but you proved to me that I cant!"

Vega sounded as if he was a different person. He was so evil, so nasty, so uncontrollable.

"You are going to pay for that, witch" Vega grabbed Chun Li roughly and dragged her back to her room. She tried to fight back but Vega put something over her nose and mouth that made her lose some control over her body. Vega threw her on the bed and started to undress her.

"No, Vega stop!" Chun Li pleaded

"You will pay for breaking my trust," he said evilly

Vega continued to undress her and they were both totally naked. He tied her to the bed, and he forced himself on her. Chun Li felt so violated, she cried, she wanted Ryu.

"_Help, help me Ryu! Where are you?"_ she thought as he entered her.

Vega finished and he got up from the bed.

"Vega! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" Chun Li cried

"I never said that!" Vega retorted

Chun Li knew that Vega was not himself. Something was wrong with him like as if he was possessed. It came to her…Vega had split personalities, but nothing would justify what he did to her.

Meanwhile…

Ken and Ryu arrived in Spain. Just as they were about to get into a car Ken's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Ken answered

"Ken, it's me Cammy. Chun Li just called the house,"

"What!? She did? What did she say?"

Ryu looked over at Ken very concerned.

"We were talking and she just told me where she was and then we got cut off,"

"Where is she?"

"She said she was in Vega's castle but that's it"

"We will head over there right now! Thanks Cammy!"

Ken hung up with Cammy.

"Chun Li called the house?" Ryu asked nervously

"Yah, she said she was in Vega's castle, "

"Then that is where we are going then," Ryu said

They sped off in the direction of Barcelona.

Vega's Castle…

Chun Li was sore from Vega being so rough with her. She wanted to go home, see Ryu and the baby. She cried. Vega walked in and he still had that evil look in his eye.

"I'm back for more Fairest. Having you only once is not enough," Vega said

Chun Li felt weak and felt like she had to faint. She was helpless, she could not do anything for she was still tied down on the bed naked. Vega was about to get undressed but heard a large commotion in the hall. He checked to see what is was and just as he got to the door to look, they flew open causing him to fall hard on the ground.

"Ryu!" Chun Li said feeling relieved

"Chun Li!" Ryu ran to her and was horrified to see he naked and tied to the bed. "What was he going to do to you?"

Vega got up and saw Ryu untying Chun Li. He ran towards them but Ken intercepted.

"Remember me?" Ken said as he kicked him back

"Mr. Masters, it is so impolite to enter someone's house without being invited in first," Vega replied

Ryu was still untying Chun Li.

"Oh, Ryu, I'm so glad you are here, he was about to do it again," she cried

"Again?! Here put these clothes on. I'm so glad you are alright. I'll deal with Vega."

Ryu started to glow the purple glow when he got very angry. His eyes were bloodshot red and he told Ken to step aside. He did and helped Chun Li.

"You dare take my wife and cause me stress Vega!"

Vega had a look or terror in his eyes.

"You will pay you sadistic beast." Ryu began attacking Vega and he was beating him up pretty badly. Vega flew from wall to wall getting bloody and bruised. Ryu was about to do his hadoken to finish him off, but Chun Li ran in front of Vega.

"Ryu that's enough, he got what he deserved, lets leave now" Chun Li said

"No, he must die. He doesn't deserve to live, he's the bastard who took you away from me." Ryu retorted

"No...you will only stoop to his level if you kill him. Common, lets go…"

Ryu's purple glow went away and they walked out of the room.

Outside of Vega's castle. Chun Li stopped Ryu and kissed him passionately.

"I never lost hope for one minuet that you would come." Chun Li said

"I missed you Chun…I love you so much and I was so worried," Ryu replied

"I'm here now, lets go home."

Vega, beaten up and barely standing, watched from the high window as his most prized item left out of his life.

"_Why did she save me_?" he thought.


	6. Home at Last

Chapter 5: Home at last

"Oh, it feels so good to be home again! I never would come back if it weren't for you and Ken." Chun Li said

Cammy walked to Chun Li in the living room holding Darien.

"My baby! My baby Darien, I missed him so much!" Chun Li hugged and cradled Darien. The baby was happy to see his mother again.

"Mama, mama," Darien giggled

"Thank you Cammy, Ryu told me that you helped take care of him," Chun Li hugged Cammy

"Hey, what are best friend's for," Cammy replied smiling

"And thank you Eliza, for keeping my baby fed,"

"No problem, it's good to have you back!" Eliza said

The next morning…

Chun Li woke up with Ryu snuggled to her. She felt so happy and safe that she was in her own home again. She looked at Ryu; he looked so peaceful sleeping as if a large weight was taken off his shoulders. Chun Li got up and checked the baby in his crib which was next to her bed. The baby was peacefully sleeping too. Ryu awoke and did not feel Chun Li.

"Chun Li!" Ryu said as he shot straight up in the bed

"Shhh, the baby is sleeping still," Chun Li replied

"Sorry, I didn't feel you next to me and I got scared," he said in a quieter tone

"Aw, well, I am right here," she said to reassure him

Ryu pulled her over to him and he kissed her.

"I am so happy you are here," he said

"Me too, you know, I have to go back to work soon,"

"So soon? You just got back and who knows if you are even ok to go back"

"I know I am ok, I am not saying I am going to go back tomorrow, but soon,"

"Well, I guess so. Hey Hun, why did you stop me from killing Vega?" Ryu asked

"Because I actually got to know him during my time there. He was not a sadistic killer like everyone thinks he is. I learned that he had split personalities," Chun Li explained

"What? How did you figure that out?"

"Well, he never layed a finger on me until the night that I made the phone call. I never saw him at night, only in the day time. I guess it was his way of protecting me from himself,"

"So you are saying that by day he is this nice, romantic, regular guy, and by night, he is a murderous, sadistic animal."

"Basically…"

"Well what makes you think that he won't come back to get you?" Ryu asked crossing his strong arms

"I don't know…but something tells me he won't."

The baby woke up and started to cry. Chun Li went over to him and brought him on the bed between her and Ryu.

"I think he needs to be changed" Ryu said

Chun Li took Darien to the nursery and she changed him and brought him back to Ryu who was still in bed. Darien was still crying.

"He's hungry now," Ryu said

Chun Li sat down on the bed and let Darien breast feed.

"Wow, you knew what he wanted…since when did you become super dad?" Chun Li said surprised

"Well, when you were gone, I had a lot of time to figure him out. He can walk a lot better now."

"I feel horrible for missing any time with him," Chun Li said

"Well don't worry, you are here now," Ryu smiled and kissed Chun Li

Three months later at Interpol…

Chun Li was at her desk working on a case which dealt with illegal fighting tournaments. She had brought Darien with her because Ryu was competing in a tournament; fortunately, Chun Li was in a high enough position to bring him to work with her. Darien was a year and a month old now and he could walk and put sentences together when he talked, but it was still baby talk.

"Darien! Be careful, don't hurt yourself," Chun Li said as Darien tried to pick up a box

"I'm strong like you, mommy," Darien replied in baby talk

Chun Li giggled and she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she replied

"Excuse me Agent Xiang," her secretary said, "there is someone here to see you,"

"Let him in please. Darien, come here, somebody is coming in. Stay beside me ok?"

"Ok mama,"

A familiar face walked in.

"Uncle Fei!" Darien shouted and ran to Fei Long. Darien tripped but Fei Long caught him.

"Whoa! Careful Darien," Fei Long lifted him up and threw him in the air, "How is my favorite nephew doing?"

"I am so strong! I can lift boxes like my mommy!" Darien replied proudly

"What!? Wow, you are going to be the strongest in the world one day," Fei Long replied excitedly

Chun Li walked over to Fei Long and gave him a hug.

"Hey it's good to see you, what brings you here?" Chun Li asked

"I thought I could take you and Darien out for lunch, sound good?"

"Yah it does, let me just finish up here. It will take me about 15 minuets,"

"Yay! We are going to lunch with uncle Fei!" Darien excitedly said and he ran around the room.

At the end of the night…

Chun Li, Darien, and Fei Long spent the rest of the day together. Everything went well until many school girls crowded Fei Long and wanted his autograph, and the paparazzi didn't make the situation any better. They kept on commenting on how Fei Long was spending a day with his family. They were now at Chun Li's house on her front porch that went around the whole house.

"Sorry about the paparazzi today, don't be surprised if you see one of those gossip magazines with us and Darien on it saying how I spent a day with my family." Fei Long said

"Ha-ha, its ok Fei. I had fun running away, and I know Darien did too."

"Wow, he really passed out," Fei said rubbing Darien's head as Chun Li was holding him asleep

"Must have been from all the excitement today."

Chun Li and Fei long heard a noise coming from the front of the porch. They turned quickly to see what it was.

"Rose!" Chun Li said surprised, "it's nice to see you again,"

"Yes, and it is nice to see you and Fei Long. I am not here for good times though, I have come because my cards told me something was going to happen to you,"

"What? Something bad?" Fei Long asked concerned

"I am afraid so, I do not know what exactly but Chun Li, my dear, be on alert at all times." Rose said

"I will, thank you Rose…"Chun Li said

Rose walked away and disappeared into the night.

"She kinda creeps me out a bit," Fei Long said

"Fei!" Chun Li said punching him on the arm, "So, I guess I have to watch my back now. Do you mind staying here for a while? Since Ryu is not here and I would be alone with the baby it would be nice."

"Sure, I'd be glad to help,"

"Thanks. I needed a sparring buddy since Ryu is gone."

"Ha! Well, don't think that I will go easy on you just because you are my little sis,"

"Wouldn't want you to anyways,"

Chun Li and Fei Long walked inside the house.

"Be right back, I am going to put Darien in his crib," Chun Li went upstairs and Fei Long looked around the house. He was a bit jealous of Ryu. _"Ryu must be one lucky guy,"_ Fei Long thought. Chun Li came back downstairs.

"I am a bit scared for Darien," she said

"Don't be, remember Rose said that the beef was with you,"

"Well that makes me feel so much better," said Chun Li sarcastically

Fei Long got her in a head lock and she picked him up and threw him backwards.

"Wow," Fei Long said, " you really are the strongest woman in the world,"

"Ha, it's all fun and games. I can't help it if I am stronger than you," Chun Li said with a cunning smile.

"Oh, you are so getting it!" Fei Long was about to attack Chun Li but the phone rang.

"Ha, saved by the ring," Chun Li said

She went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said

"_Hey Chun, it's me,"_ the voice said

"Ryu! Hey babe, how's the tournament going?"

"_It's is going fine. I made it to the final round and tomorrow I battle someone named Rolento_"

"Well, do well babe. I miss you. How's our other house doing?"

"_It's fine. I actually met up with Sakura a few days ago and she and I have been hanging around together. She's gotten better at fighting_."

"Really? Well good for her. Tell her I said hello."

"_Sure. How is the baby doing_?"

"He's fine. He misses you though."

"_Can I talk to him?_"

"He's asleep right now, he was tired from today"

"_What happened today?"_

"Fei Long stopped by my office and we went out to lunch and stuff"

"_That's nice, well Chun, just called to see if you and the baby were ok. I am going to sleep now. I need to be well rested for tomorrow. I love you Hun, talk to you later, bye."_

"Love you too, bye.

Chun Li hung up the phone and turned to Fei Long.

"You didn't tell him about what Rose said," Fei Long said

"I didn't want him to worry, I can take care of myself and the baby, and plus, you are here to help right?"

"Well yah…"

"Then that's that." Chun Li nodded, "it's getting late. I think we should go to bed.

"Yah, I'm pretty tired actually, do I get the same room as last time?" Fei Long asked

"Yah, second floor and the first right."

"Thanks, ok Chun Li good night," Fei Long went over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Fei,"

Chun Li and Fei Long went to their room and went to bed. Chun Li couldn't help but think what danger was coming her way.

"_Is it Vega?"_ she thought

After thinking for a while, Chun Li fell asleep.

The next morning Chun Li woke up, went downstairs and did not find Fei Long anywhere. She went outside to the dojo and found him meditating.

"So here you are," Chun Li said

"Hope you don't mind me using the dojo. You have this one decorated similar to your father's," said Fei Long

"Yes, it was kind of a remembrance of him."

Fei Long got tears in his eyes.

"I miss Sifu…he meant more to me than my own father," tears were rolling down Fei Long's face.

"I miss my father too," Chun Li's eyes started to water.

They hugged each other for comfort and after they shook off their grief they stood up.

"So are you ready for that match Chun Li,"

"Don't think I'll go easy on you," the strongest woman in the world replied

They both got into their fighting stances and look at each other across the room.

"WAHHHHHH!!!" Fei Long yelled as he started to charge Chun Li.

He tried to jump and kick Chun Li but she blocked it. He tried again and barely tipped her. Chun Li attacked back by doing a front flip with her legs aiming for his chest. Fei Long was struck and Chun Li used the kick to stay upside down. She began to do her spinning bird kick.

"Spinning bird kick!" Fei Long was hit again but jumped out of the way of the other kicks.

Fei Long knocked Chun Li over while she was still in her spinning bird kick.

"Umph!" Chun Li grunted as she hit the ground. She quickly got back up.

They both ran at each other. They threw punches and kicks. There were back flips and front flips all around the room. Fei Long had struck Chun Li on the ribs. He was about to attack again but Chun Li dodged his attack. Chun Li ran towards the wall used all her force to kick off of it and head towards her opponent. He was hit. Chun Li came at him again, this time doing her fast lightning kicks. Fei Long fell backwards, he knew he was defeated.

"Wow Chun Li, sparring with Ryu everyday has surely made you a stronger and better opponent. I am surprised,"

"Don't underestimate me Fei." Chun Li said with a cunning smile

"Who ever thought that my little sister would become the strongest woman in the world?"

"And, who can kick your ass," she added

They both laughed and went inside to shower off. Chun Li filled up the hot tub with warm water; she thought that Darien and she could take a bath together. Darien had fun and splashed around.

"I want daddy," Darien said in baby talk

"Me too, he will be back soon and then we can all be together," Chun Li replied

"Yay, daddy, daddy, daddy," Darien splashed around happily

After their bath, they dried off, put fresh clothes on and went downstairs. Chun Li dried her hair and put it back in a ponytail with her bangs by her eyes. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt and comfortable jeans along with black ballerina flats. The phone rang. Chun Li answered.

"Hello,"

"_Agent Xiang, this is Agent Lee, I think you should come down to the office, we have something important to discuss_"

"Alright sir, I'll be right there,"

Chun Li headed over to Fei Long who was in the living room.

"Fei, can you watch Darien for a while? I just got a call from the office and I guess they need me down there,"

"Sure,"

"I'll be back in a little while ok Darien?" Chun Li said

"Ok, mama, love you"

"Love you too,"

Chun Li got in her car and went to Interpol headquarters.

"Agent Xiang, please excuse the call for interrupting your weekend but they are important matters to be discussed," Agent Lee said

"What needs to be discussed," she asked

"We recently got a lead on a large drug deal that is going down in Vienna. There is a man named Red O'Reilley who has a high price on his head who we suspect is there. We want you to go in and break the drug bust and bring back O'Reilley alive."

"I don't understand, why ask me do this? We have done plenty of cases like this where the other agents have done well and carried out their mission,"

"Well, we have reason to believe that this crime organization is almost as big as… Shadowlaw"

"What?" she said is disbelief

"We know your experience with Shadowlaw would make you the right agent for the job."

"You can count on me sir,"

"Good. We have your transportation ready. You will stay at this hotel and other agents will be around if you need anything. Do you have any questions Agent Xiang?"

"Yes, can I call my house, I want to say goodbye to my son and my friend."

"Certainly,"

Chun Li walked to her office and called her house.

"Hello," Fei Long answered

"Hey Fei, it's me Chun Li. I have an assignment and I'm going undercover in Vienna. I'll be back in a few days. Do you think you can watch Darien a while longer for me?"

"Sure, this came so suddenly though, when do you leave?"

"As soon as I get off the phone with you,"

"Well ok then Chun, take care and I'll give the baby your love,"

"Thanks Fei, I owe you. Oh yah, and if Ryu calls tell him where I went and what happened ok?"

"Sure thing. Talk to you later, be careful,"

"Bye." Chun Li hung up the phone and left her office to get ready for her mission.


	7. The Mission

Chapter 6: The Mission

Chun Li was on an Interpol jet headed for Vienna. She thought about her mission.

_"This crime organization is almost as big as Shadowlaw? How can that be?"_ Chun Li thought to herself. Her mind wandered back to when she was a teenager.

…_Flashback… _(Think of the last episode from SFV series)

"Oh, Ryu, Ken, I thought you guys were goners for sure," Chun Li said hugging her two friends.

"Bison would have to give us a bigger fight than that to get rid of us," Ken said

Guile walked over to the three teenagers.

"You kids sure know how to get into a lot of trouble," Guile said

They all laughed it off and many helicopters flew around them and landed.

…_End Flashback…_

"Agent Xiang," Chun Li heard someone say, "Agent Xiang,"

Chun Li awoke from her sleep, she was dreaming.

"Huh? What?" Chun Li said confused

"We have landed. The car outside is waiting to take you to your hotel."

"Oh, ok thank you," she replied

Chun Li walked out of the jet and got in the car which took her to the hotel she as staying in.

Back in Hong Kong…

Fei Long was watching over Darien. He decided to try and teach the baby what Chun Li's father taught him. Fei Long was showing Darien how to kick when he heard the phone ring. He went over to pick it up.

"Xiang/Hoshi residence," Fei Long said

"Hello? Fei Long is that you?" the voice asked

"Hi Ryu! Yah, it is me. I'm answering the phone because Chun Li is not here,"

"Where did she go?"

"She left to Vienna for an assignment. She wanted me to tell you that. I am also taking care of Darien too."

"Thanks for watching Darien…did she say what kind of assignment?"

"No, all I know is that it is an undercover one, so it must be dangerous."

"Hmm…well I think I'll head over to Vienna and make sure everything is alright."

"You sure Chun Li won't get mad at you for interfering with her undercover work, you know she hates that."

"Yes, I know, but I do it with the best intentions, but anyways I'll talk to you later. Thanks for watching Darien, give him my love,"

"I will. Oh, and Ryu, did you win the tournament?"

"Yah, I did. I also won 20,000 dollars too for going undefeated."

"Hey, that's cool. Well talk to ya later, bye"

"Bye,"

Fei Long continued to try and teach Darien how to kick.

In Vienna…

Chun Li was in her hotel room looking over the profiles of Interpol's wanted men. She came across Red O'Reilley. Feeling disgust towards O'Reilley, she made up her mind about bringing him down. If his empire was almost as big as Shadowlaw's was, then she definitely was not going to let him get like Bison. Chun Li's first assignment was to try and to the main building of O'Reilley's headquarters and talk to him about making a drug deal. She put on a disguise. She wore a medium length black wig and put a lot of make up on. She wore a large black trench coat with a suit underneath and high heel boots. Chun Li left the hotel and headed for the outskirts of Vienna. A backup team was following her and she was also wired.

"This is Agent Xiang getting ready to enter the parking lot of mission O'Reilley." she said telling the agents the mission was beginning.

"Copy that Agent Xiang," another agent said

Chun Li got out of the car and walked towards the building. There was tagging all over the building and bums sitting down near trash cans whistling at her. She knocked on the door.

"What's the password?" A man said from behind the door

"Ashura 21," she replied

The door opened and she walked in the building. The agents watching her made note of what was happening. In the building, a man patted down Chun Li checking to see if she has any guns or weapons.

"She's clear," the man said

The man pointed Chun Li to walk through another door. She did and she entered a grand room. It was very fancy. Another man walked up to Chun Li.

"Hello baby, my name is Wright. Sam Wright, but you can call me Mr. Wright. What brings you here?"

"I wish to speak to O'Reilley. I have business with him."

"Very well. Follow me.

Mr. Wright took Chun Li to an elevator and they went up about 35 floors. The elevator doors opened, they walked out.

"Wait here," he said

He knocked on a door and went in. He came out five minuets later.

"You can come in now."

Chun Li walked in the door and saw Red O'Reilley

"Be quick. I am not a patient man," Red said

"My name is Titi..." Chun Li started

Chun Li talked to him about making a drug deal. It took her about a half hour to convince him to make a deal with her.

"You know what Titi, I like you and that is rare that I like customers. I like your style of business. Can you have the money by tomorrow?" Red asked

"Yes. One million in twenties and hundreds?" she replied

There was a knock at the door and someone entered.

"Ah Vega, my trusted cousin,"

Chun Li couldn't believe Vega was there. She didn't want him to blow her cover so she hid her face and said goodbye.

After they agreed on everything, Chun Li left the building. She was walking to the car she came in and someone pulled her into an ally. The Interpol agents lost sight of her and checked her monitors.

"Her heart rate is rising," one said

"Where the hell is she, and who was that guy," another said

Chun Li thought Vega had noticed her and pulled her into the ally. She quickly did a high kick and broke lose from the man. She turned to see who it was.

"Ryu?! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angered

"Fei Long told me that you were undercover in Vienna and I came here to make sure everything was alright." Ryu said

"You could have blown my cover right now and you know I hate it when you do that. Everything is fine. Go to this hotel and I'll meet you there later. Now get out of here."

Chun Li returned to her car and the agents checked on her if she was alright. She left back to the hotel.

In the hotel room…

Chun Li was on the phone with and official from Interpol.

"Yes, he said he wanted the money in twenties and hundreds…no, there is too much security…" she talked for a half an hour more.

Ryu was sitting down waiting for Chun Li to get off the phone. She finally did and he was relieved. Chun Li went over to Ryu and tried to punch him. He caught her fist but Chun Li's other hand was took quick and she hit him on the arm. He grabbed her other hand after that.

"What was that for?" He asked

"You know I hate it when you get involved in my undercover work. You could have blown my cover,"

"I didn't though, so you have nothing to be mad at,"

"Well…" she couldn't stay mad at Ryu for long, "Did you at least win the tournament?"

"Yes…and 20,000 dollars,"

"20,000? I thought it was 10,000,"

"I was undefeated…"

Ryu pulled her down on the bed still holding her wrists.

"It's good to see you again," he said and kissed her

"I know, I missed you. The baby is with Fei Long,"

"I know, I talked to him already,"

Chun Li and Ryu continued talking and she told him about the assignment.

"And right when I was about to leave I saw Vega," Chun Li said

"Vega? Is he part of this crime syndicate too?"

"I don't think so, but I do know that Vega is O'Reilley's cousin,"

"Small world…"

The next day…

Chun Li was putting her disguise on again and getting ready to go back to O'Reilley's headquarters.

"Wow, you look so different," Ryu commented

"That's the point dear," Chun Li kissed him on the forehead

Chun Li left the hotel and headed to the crime syndicate's headquarters. She showed up with the money and entered the building. She entered O'Reilley's room and saw Vega was there too. He made Chun Li a little nervous.

"Ah, Titi, its nice to see you again, set the money right here," O'Reilley said

She set the large briefcase on the desk and he opened it.

"Now where is my part of the deal?" Chun Li asked

Some men were about to bring out the drugs but the telephone rang.

"What? Bring him to me now," Chun Li overheard

Two men with guns brought in a man.

"He was lurking around outside," one of the men said

Chun Li saw it was Ryu. She got mad at him, she knew he was going to blow her cover.

"Ryu!" Vega said, "Wait a minuet…"

Vega walked over to Chun Lind he pulled off her wig.

O'Reilly was shocked.

"So, a set up I see, thought you could outsmart me, eh? Well whoever you are, who are you working for?" O'Reilly asked

"Her name is Chun Li and she's one of the top agents for Interpol and this is man is her husband Ryu Hoshi," Vega said

"Interpol's top agent and one of the greatest fighter's in the world?" O'Reilly let out an evil laugh, "let's see how Interpol would like the two of them dead on their front door, take them away to a holding room. I'll deal with them later."

Guards with guns took Chun Li and Ryu away.

"Ryu! What were you thinking? You blew my cover, I told you to stay away," Chun Li said furiously

"I was worried about you that all, I did it with the best intentions," Ryu protested

"Well look where your intentions have got us now!"

"Shut it you too," a guard said getting annoyed

Ryu gave Chun Li a look as they were walking and this look was one she had seen before. This was a look he made when they practiced sparring. She knew what he was thinking of doing.

"I don't know why I ever married at man like you." She said

"Well I don't know why I ever…NOW!!!"

Ryu and Chun Li broke out of the guards hold and kicked away their guns. They both attacked the guards and knocked them out.

"Think they can hold me prisoner, ha!" Chun Li laughed

"What do we do now?"

"Call for back up." Chun Li radioed for back up and they said that they were on their way. "Now as for O'Reilley…he's mine!"

Chun Li and Ryu snuck back to O'Reilley's office and heard him and Vega talking

"I'll kill those two. How dare Interpol think that they can infiltrate my domain?"

"Are you really going to kill them Cousin?" Vega asked

"Yes, they know too much, they must be eliminated

"Let me deal with them, I have an old score to settle,"

"No! They are mine," O'Reilley loaded his gun and started to walk out of the room and Vega followed.

The two men took the elevator down. Chun Li and Ryu followed them. Vega and his cousin reached their destination in the basement and saw other guards standing around.

"Where are the two intruders?" O'Reilley asked

"They never came here," one guard said

"That's right," Chun Li came out of hiding and knocked the gun out of his hand. Everyone went crazy and they were gunshots and fighting beginning to break out. Just when Chun Li and Ryu thought they had the upper hand O'Reilley pulled out another gun and pointed it at Chun Li.

"Stop right where you are witch!" he shouted from the back of her

Chun Li stopped, turned around and obeyed his command fearing for her life. "_Is this what Rose meant?" _she thought. Ryu, who was fighting a guard, lost focus and was hit on the head with a gun making him lose balance. He was dragged over to Chun Li.

"Do you have any last words, before I kill you?"

"I'll bring you down like Bison, even in my death," she replied

O'Reilley cocked the gun and shot it.

"NOOOO," Ryu said

Chun Li was ready to face her death…she felt the wind get knocked out of her and she fell to the ground, hit her head and felt a body on top of her. She felt something warm on her stomach and she touch it and saw her hands were all bloody. Just then, Interpol agents burst out from everywhere "screaming put down your weapons" and "get on the floor." From all the commotion, Chun Li passed out. Minuets later Chun Li woke up feeling someone lightly slapping her cheeks.

"Chun Li…Chun Li…wake up, wake up!" a voice said

"Agent Xiang, it's me Agent Lee…wake up!" another voice said

Chun Li woke up and looked around.

"Wh…What happened? How badly am I shot?" she asked

"You didn't get shot," Ryu said

"I didn't? But what about all the blood and the pain I felt in my chest?"

"Right before the bullet was going to hit you, Vega covered you and from being shot, and he collapsed on you," Agent Lee said

"Vega…covered me? Where is he?"

"He is being treated by our medical team,"

"I have to see him," Chun Li got up and went over to Vega who was fighting to hold on to his life. Ryu and Agent Lee followed.

"Vega…why? Why did you save me?" she asked

"I…I told you…you are the f-f-fairest, and I…love…you. I sacrificed myself so you…you could live happily," Vega replied and put his hand in Chun Li's

Ryu looked at him a bit angered yet sympathetically.

"Ryu…please take care of her," Vega said and his hand dropped and eyes closed

"Vega! Vega! No, don't die!" Chun Li cried into Ryu chest. Ryu tried to comfort her.

"Common, Agent Xiang, Ryu…let's let him rest in peace," Agent Lee said showing them to a car.

A week later at Interpol in Hong Kong…

"On behalf of the United States of America, I, Agent John Andrew Lee, present this award to Chun Li Xiang, who courageously infiltrated Red O'Reilley's Crime Syndicate and brought down one of the world's most wanted drug lords."

Everyone in the room clapped loudly for Chun Li, even the president of the United States was there. After the ceremony was over Chun Li did not feel like celebrating, she simply wanted to go home.

"Hey babe, is everything alright?" Ryu asked

"Yah…I just didn't feel like celebrating, that's all."

"How about we just take a walk in the garden?"

Chun Li agreed. The weather was warm outside which made the garden a perfect romantic atmosphere. Ryu got closer to Chun Li.

"I love you Chun Li," Ryu said

"I love you too," Chun Li replied

Ryu leaned in and kissed Chun Li. It was a sweet kiss, very loving, and very passionate. The two lovers heard a cry from the baby inside.

"Duty calls," Ryu said

"Can you make sure he's alright, I just need to do something really quick,"

"Sure,"

Ryu went inside to go check on the baby. Chun Li couldn't stop thinking about how Vega had saved her life. She didn't want him to die. She knew that he had gone through so much in his life. Chun Li walked over to a rose bush and broke off a rose. She then went over to the pond and threw the rose in.

"Vega, you were too young to go, I hope you rest in p…" Chun Li saw a reflection in the pond. The reflection had long blond braided hair and a masculine figure. She looked up and saw that whatever the water was reflecting was gone. Chun Li saw something attached to a tree. She went over to it and saw a red rose next to a letter. She opened the letter and read,

"_Fairest_

_ Live a long and happy life with your family. I realize I was wrong to take you away from them. Please accept my sincerest apology. I am always here if you need me._

Chun Li knew who the note was from. She smiled and went inside to be with her family.

"So, who feels like celebrating?" Chun Li smiled.

Ryu looked at her confused by the change of attitude.

The End

Sorry about taking so long to upload the last chapter of this story. I tried to do it over the weekend but the website said that there was some type of an error. So, here it is, I hope you like it. I already started on the 3rd story. It will take me a little longer to write because finals and the last midterms are coming up for the quarter. Wish me luck!! Thanks for reading my story. Happy Holidays!


End file.
